The present invention relates to an electric connector which is slim in size, and has a cover plate to protect the terminals from being pushed out and also prevent any dirt or water vapor from adhering to the terminals to negatively affect the performance of the electric connector.
As computers have been widely used nowadays, there is an ever increasing demand for electric connectors to connect computers with their peripherals, and to cope with the trend of going slim, efforts have been made to downsize conventional electric connectors, but no satisfactory result has been obtained.
FIG. 1 illustrates a D-Sub electric connector 1 according to the prior art, having a plurality of terminals 11 engaged into respective holes 12 on a base block 10 for positioning. However, as the surface of the base block 10 and the inner surface of the holes are smooth, they have no way to give a tight fit for the terminals 11. Therefore, it causes a clearance between the holes 12 and the terminals 11, making the terminals 11 inevitably swayed in the holes and difficult in aligning with each other, so as to result in a poor connection effect with a male connector, thereby causing a magnetic interference between the terminals 11. Also, the terminals 11 tend to get damaged or deformed in case of a force fit, and are often pushed out upon plugging a male connector. Further, the terminals 11 are easily exposed to dirt and moisture, thus negatively affecting the performance of the electric connector. Moreover, conventional electric connectors are usually constructed in such a manner that has an overall thickness of the terminals 11 and the base block 10 after assembly, which occupies more space and does not meet the requirement to go slim, especially at the time when portable or laptop computers are developed to attain the purpose of getting downsize.